Processing of semi-conductor devices involves many processing steps. The devices are sensitive to physical and electrical damage, and must be handled carefully when being transported between processing steps. In addition, robots are often used to handle the devices during processing. These robots require precise positioning of the device to allow the robot to efficiently locate and engage the device. As a result, specialized trays have been developed to facilitate transport of the devices between processing steps.
One type of previous chip tray, known as a film frame, generally has a frame portion surrounding a thin film. On the top surface of the thin film, a layer of adhesive is disposed. A plurality of devices may then be arranged at any desired locations on the adhesive, and the adhesive serves to secure the devices in place. An example of such a film frame carrier may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,073, a copy of which is fully incorporated herein by reference.
Other tray designs have been developed wherein physical structures, in the form of pockets, are used to secure a plurality of devices on the surface of the tray. An example of a pocketed matrix tray may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,438. Some of these matrix tray designs, such as Japanese laid open patent application JP 05-335787, also include a multi-layer adhesive material in the bottom of the pockets for securing the devices in place.
A problem with previous trays using typical adhesive materials is that such adhesives may attract contaminants in the form of particles that can damage the devices. These contaminants can be difficult to remove from the tray by washing without causing degradation of the adhesive. In addition, the adhesive itself may contain solvents or other undesirable chemicals that can contaminate the devices or the process. Also, the adhesive itself may undergo changes in response to environmental conditions, becoming either too tacky so as to interfere with the operation of the robotic device handling process, or not tacky enough so as not to properly secure the devices in place.
Prior art matrix trays having pockets or other physical structures to retain the device may also present problems. Devices such as bare or leadless chips are not easily captured in a physical structure due to the lack of projections on the device. Also, the devices may become dislodged from the physical restraints during handling, leading to device damage or improper positioning for handling by a robot. Moreover, the necessity of forming additional structures on the tray surface leads to increased tray cost.
Thus, there is still a need for an improved tray for handling semiconductor devices.